A Valentine From Jesus
by PyromaniacSchizophrenic
Summary: Castiel sees a piece of paper on the ground and picks it up. He then runs into and old friend. part of my newly decided 'Theology with Sarah' series, but stands alone.


**Disclaimer: I own Sarah. That's it.**

**AN: So, this was a random thing, so I'm making a mini-series called 'Theology with Sarah.' Each story will stand alone fabulously, but you should read them anyway. The other one is called 'I Saw God Today.' You'll understand a couple things better, but they're unimportant as a whole.**

Castiel saw a piece of paper on the ground. It was Valentine's Day, and he was helping the boys work a case. Man, did he want a hamburger…

He bent down and picked up the paper. It was a printout, with cursive font. The top read 'A Valentine from Jesus.'

Castiel almost laughed. Humans had such silly customs. As if Jesus Christ would support the ridiculousness of it, much less take part. But he was an angel, so he didn't laugh.

Somebody bumped into him. He turned and saw a young woman. He recognized her. She was the woman from the river. The one who taught him God had not forsaken them. Or tried to, at least. Because he still believed God would not have let this happen.

"Sarah?"

He said it as a question, but knew he was right.

She stared at him.

"The face, voice, and coat are familiar. Not quite sure from where, but…"

"I am Castiel."

"Oh, the guy from the river. I got into a random theology discussion."

She was doing it again. This was the reason she had confused him at the lake. Just being there made him smile.

"So, anyway, what's that in your hand?"

Cas looked down and saw the so-called 'valentine' he had picked up.

"A Valentine from Jesus," he answered.

"Oh, can I see? I got something like that a few years ago at this Bible study."

He held it out for her. She took it and read it.

"Mind if I keep it? Or did someone give it to you personally?"

"You can have it. I found it on the ground. I do not care much for it."

She stared at him. Cas cringed at the Look she gave him.

"What bothers you?" she asked.

"Quite a bit, actually."

Sarah stared at the slip of paper for a long time.

"I see nothing wrong with it. He loves us, we are marked as His, He died for us, He listens to our prayers, and all He wants is for us to love him in return."

"How do you know for certain this is all fact?"

"From history, I know Jesus was a living person who was crucified. Everything else is faith."

"So how can you be sure that there is not something wrong with this?"

Sarah sighed and shook her head.

"Boy, you just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Castiel asked. He hadn't gotten anything. Had he?

"The whole thing I talked about at the river."

The angel was puzzled.

"You spoke of seeing God at the river, nothing of Jesus."

"Think about it: If God the Father and God the Son are the same God, and God the Father was always with us, wouldn't God the Son be with us always as well?" **(Only Cas could be expected to understand the first time through. Feel free to read it again.)**

"But what about the prayers? How can you be sure they are precious?"

"Well, our prayers are always answered. Obviously they're worth something."

"No they are not. If you pray for someone to be healed, and they die, how can you call that healing?"

"God has three answers to our prayers: yes, not yet, and I have something better in mind. Death is the ultimate healing. Nothing more hurts you. That's why people say 'put them out of their misery.' Understand?"

Castiel knew Sarah was right. He had always thought there were two answers: yes and no. But looking back, he saw that this was wrong. He now fully understood the human saying 'God works in mysterious ways.'

"Yes," he answered. "I must go now. I have to help some people."

"I should leave to. I have to go to work. Maybe I'll see you around."

"I hope so."

And they parted ways once more.

~o.O.o~

_A Valentine From Jesus_

_I love you. You are mine. Your name is written upon My heart. Your prayers are precious to Me. Your life is in My hands. I am always with you, nearer than your own heart. I gave My life so that you might live forever with Me. All I ask in return is your love. Be my valentine. Love, Jesus._

**AN: I usually wouldn't write Valentine's stuff cuz romance is beyond my comfort zone, but hey. This was a random this I got at Bible study and felt the need to share. So there.**

**Review cuz you love Jesus!**


End file.
